poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Building the Pod/Savage's arrival
Here's how building the pod and Savage Opress arrives in The Beginning of the Chronicles III. at the ship Brian: What if this plan fails, Master? We could be stuck here for a long time. Gruff: Well, it's too dangerous to call for help and a ship with out a power suplly isn't gonna get us anywhere. And, there's something about these Pokemon, especially the little Eevee. up Sylveon comes out Gruff: You should be proud of your son. He gives without any thought of reward. Sylveon: Well, he knows nothing of greed. He has a.. Gruff: He has special powers. Sylveon: Yes. Gruff: He can see things before they happen. That's why he appears to have such quick reflexes. It's a Jedi trait. Sylveon: He and his siblings deserve better than a slave's life. Gruff: Why, certainly. Had they been born in the Republic, we would have identified them early. The Force is unusually strong with them. That much is clear. Who was their father? Sylveon: There was no father. I carried them, I gave birth, I raised them. I can't explain what happened. Can you help them? Gruff: I don't know. I didn't actually come here to free slaves. some other children come over to Eevee's podracer. Celebi: An astromech droid?! How did you get so lucky? Eevee: That isn't the half of it. I'm in the Boonta race tomorrow. Celebi: Really?! With this?! Mew: You're such a joker, Eevee. Manapahy: You've been working on that thing for years, Jirachi: What if it doesn't run? Eevee; It too will run! Jirachi: Okay, okay, I'm just asking. Eevee: Why don't you give me a hand? Celebi: Uh, sorry Eevee. We should go. Good luck tomorrow. other kids then leave Eevee: Hey, Ja rJar. Keep away from those energy binders, if your hand gets caught in the beam, it's gonna be go numb for hours. Jar Jar: Sorry, okay. then reaches down to grab his tool but then he gets shocked Master Shake: chuckles He's numb! laughs Jar jar: My tounge is fat. My tounge. My wrench. Where is da wrench. Oh, dare it is. then gets hiand stuck in the jet fan hey. Uh-oh. Uh, Eevee, I'm stuck. Eevee. PROXY: You know, I find that Jar Jar creature to be a little odd. Chopper: beeps Fender: I find him kinda cool. Piper: Me too. Rodney: Let's see if this thing will run! Jar Jar: (muffled) My.. my mouth! Eevee, I'm stuck. Uh, hey! My tounge is fat, Eevee! Lois pulls his hand out Jarjar: Oh, oh thank you. then flips a few switches and then the podracer roars into life! Glaceon: It's working! Eevee: It's really working! Umbreon: and sees something Oh, no! all look and see 5 girls wearing academy clothes on skates and they stop Leafeon: It's our rivals. Flareon: Yeah, the Crystal Prep Girls! Sour Sweet: What is this peace of junk? Eevee: It's a podracer! I'm entering the Boonta Eve Classic tomorrow. Indigo Zap: You're racing again? Sugarcoat: You're probably gonna be beaten, just like your last race with Sebulba because he never lost a single race. Eevee: Oh, yeah! Well that's gonna change! This one is the fastest one I'd ever build! The siblings: Yeah! Sunny Flare: Oh, that is so cute. A little Normal-type Pokémon is going to beat Sebulba. girls start laughing Eevee: Watch it, butt-face! Sunny Flare: Shut up, idiot! Eevee: Moron! Sour Sweet: Dust bunny! Eevee: Fart smeller! Jolteon: and sighs Sunny Flare: Dust bunny! Eevee: You already said that, idiot! Sunny Flare: Yeah, well your still brown, moron! Lemon Zest: You are a barf smelling, old apple chewing, scab female dog! Eevee: Yeah. The reason why you're called "Lemon Zest" because your mama loves lemons! The Eevolutions: Yeah! Sugarcoat: You love to hang out with Watto! And you like it! The Crystal Prep girls: Ooooooooooh. Eevee: You talk like a boy! gets shock looking faces Sugarcoat: What did you say? Eevee: You heard me. Sugarcoat: We'll be there, tomorrow, watching the race. So your butt can get whooped by Sebulba again. Eevee: Count on it, crystal heads! The Eevolutions: Yeah! Sugarcoat: Let's roll! roll away Eevee: Stupid heads. they see an angry mob of robots Espeon: What in the world? Umbreon: What's all this? robots then all crowd Watto's shop Watto: I'm sorry. I don't have any more parts, just upgrades from here on end! delivery truck with new upgrades then pulls up Female robot: But I like myself just the way I am. light bulb nose shatters Male robot: We can't afford upgrades! Big male robot: Let's get him! Trash can robot: Hey! Hey! What are you doing?! Don't throw me! Eevolutions then race over Eevee: What is this? Trash can robot: Hey look, it's the Pokemon that fixed Fender's neck! Male robot: Yeah! They fix robots! race over to them Fender: Brace yourselves, you guys are about to get very popular. Alright, people! Oh, wait I forgot what it was. Come on, in! Robot: Parts, man! I need parts! Eevee: You don't look that... robot then falls apart instantly Eevee: Bad. Male robot: Hey everybody, spareparts! Glaceon: HOLD IT!!! stop Leafeon: WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU ROBOTS?! Fender: You should all be a shamed of yourselves! Eevee: the second nose Uh, why do you have 2 noses?! Fender: One's showing and one's for blowing. Espeon: Psy beam to knock off the second nose Fender: Sorry. Male robot: Hey, could you look at my arm? Glaceon: his arm and pops off Wow, this is quite the grip you got. Male robot: Like iron! Tall male robot: I can't get rid of this spare tire! Small shout robot: I am losing my mind! Fender: Back off! Back off! They got their own dreams that won't come true! Male robot: Let's go. as the truck drives away, Eevee starts to have second throughts Eevee: Hey, wait! robots stop and then the other Eevolutions take out some tools Vaporeon: Who wants to get fixed? Robots: cheerd Me What You Already Did" starts playing then see each of the Evolutions fixing each of the robots they complete fix the one robot that completely fell apart Robots: cheering night Gruff: Stay still, Eevee. Let me clean this cut. Eevee: Have you been to all the planets? Gruff: No, I don't think nobody has. It's a big galaxy. Eevee: Well, I'm gonna be the first one to see them all. Sylveon; Eevee, bedtime! Eevee: Ow! Gruff: There we are, good as new. Sylveon: Eevee, I'm not gonna tell you again. Eeevee: What are you doing? Gruff: Just checking your blood for infections. Go on, you have a big day tomorrow. Sleep well, Eevee. Eevee: inside Gruff: Brian? Brian: Yes, Master? Gruff: I need an analysis on this blood sample I sent you. Brian: Wait a minute. it Gruff: I need a midi-chlorian count. the blood sample Brian: The reading is off the chart. Over 20,000. Even Luke Skywalker doesn't have a midiclorian count that high! Gruff: No Jedi has. Brian: What does that even mean? Gruff: I'm not sure. out in space, a ship flies into Tatooine and then lands. and out emerges Savage Opress and then he search for their ship as he then sends out some droids Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes